Sora Takenouchi (Digimon)
Sora Takenouchi (武之内 空, Takenouchi Sora?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri. She is a DigiDestined, partnered with Biyomon, and the bearer of the Crest of Love. Appearance Sora is a lightly tanned skinned girl with orange hair and marroon eyes. Her hair was initially chin-length, but eventually reached to her shoulders. At the end of tri., she cuts her hair short. Future In 1995, Sora wears a green pajama shirt with long yellow sleeves and a white collar. Digimon Adventure By 1999, Sora wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar with a triangle under it and ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans with a pink belt with a pouch where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with crimson highlights and lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and straps. The beanie is depicted as both stiff like a helmet during the battle with Bakemon The Dancing Digimon, and soft like fabric. Flower Power After taking a bath on Devimon's illusory mansion, she, alongside with Mimi, wears a pink bath robe over her underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. Evil Shows His FaceHer underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps and panties.6. When escaping from the shower in Kokatorimon's cruise ship, Sora has a white towel wrapped around her body. The Crest of Sincerity She has two soccer uniforms. One is the uniform of the soccer club she plays in with Tai, consisting of a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "11" on the back and shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football cleats with white marks on them. The Arrival of Skullgreymon The other is of the all-girls team she played in previously, consisting of a blue T-shirt with a white collar, purple lines on the sleeves, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side and waist, white socks with purple borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. After an injury, she also wears a white bandage on her left leg. Sora's Crest of Love On March 4,3 2000, she wears a pink and purple striped long-sleeved shirt that is partially tucked inside blue jeans with a pocket on each side and a brown belt. She also wears a cream-colored beanie with straps and a dark green zigzag mark on it. After receiving Tai's e-mail, she removes her hat to put on the hair clip she received from him, which has an orange and red flower-shaped ornament. Our War Game! On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a light blue top with pink polka dots, and cream colored pants. Fusion Confusion. On October 2000, she wears a blue sweater, gray pants, and a blue and dark blue hat.7 By 2002, Sora usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a green and white sailor fuku with a blue neckerchief, white stockings, and dull blue shoes with white soles. When playing tennis, she wears a white T-shirt with blue vertical lines on the front, back and the border of the collar and a yellow triangle on the left side of the chest, light gray wristbands on her hands, a short white skirt, striped panties of undetermined color,8 white socks and sneakers with light blue and light pink lines on them. During summer, she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers Ghost of a Chance while in the winter, she wears a yellow sweater under a blue hooded coat with a white ruff in the hood, two pockets and three dark blue buttons, a pink scarf, turquoise gloves, a purple skirt, brown stockings, and turquoise boots with white soles. A Very Digi-Christmas On the day she's abducted by Kokomon, she wears a blue T-shirt that has a wine-colored oval with pink borders with two pointy tips, and a yellow rectangle in the chest, and a light blue skirt. Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals When Kokomon reverts her age to 8[citation needed], she wears a green and gray striped sleeveless dress. As a 4 year old[citation needed], she wears a green sleeveless dress. Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals On March 25, 2003, she wears a purple shirt under a yellow buttoned shirt with long sleeves, with only the top button done. She also wears a blue skirt with pink and yellow striped socks, and white boots. Revenge of Diaboromon. During a date with Matt, she wears a yellow turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and a gray and green hat. Revenge of Diaboromon. In 2005, Sora wears a neat version of the Odaiba High School uniform. In the chaotic battle against the three Kuwagamon at the Haneda airport, Sora wears a casual outfit; a yellow mini jacket with a light yellow sleeveless spaghetti strap, orange colored jeans and white open-toed sandals. During the battle against Alphamon, she wears another outfit; a red long sleeve shirt with the number 38 on front, blue denim skirt and yellow brown knee-high boots over white socks. Reunion Sora also wears a sunmer version of the Odaiba School uniform. Determination, Loss, Coexistence, Future and later wears her winter school uniform from the beginning of Reunion. By 2027, Sora is an adult. She wears a green turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and blue pants. At work, she wears a green kimono with a white and light green granular pattern with a yellow ohashori. A Million Points of Light In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Sora wears a blue kimono with a yellow ohashori, and a blue hairclip. In the cover art of Digimon Girls Festival, the eleven-year old Sora wears a light purple kimono with a dark green ohashori, white tabi, and light purple zōri with hot pink straps. Description Sora is kind, responsable, caring and protective with her first instinct being to try and help others in any way she can, much like a mother. Sora will not turn someone down when they need help, even at the cost of her own well-being. As a preteen, she is a bit tomboyish, from the way she dresses to her hobbies. She starts out low self esteem, believing herself to be unloved and criticizing herself for not being able to help her friends. Throughout her adventures in the Digital World, Sora realizes that she is loved and realizes how appreciated she is thanks to her friends. She eventually embraces her femininity, and is much more confident and laid back as a teenager. Sora's father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, works away from home at Kyoto University, so she is primarily raised by her mother, Toshiko Takenouchi. The two initially didn't have a very good relationship, but it improves once Sora realizes how much her mother cares for her. Sora is childhood friends with Tai Kamiya, who attended the same class at the same school as her in Highton View Terrace and plays in the soccer club with her. In Digimon Adventure tri., Sora is often seen as a mediator between both Tai and Matt when they were arguing. She is also a very brave person when she faces a disguised Ken Ichijouji as the Digimon Emperor who later revealed himself as Dark Gennai who causes the infected Digimon to take rampage in the city and its reboot while he attempts to steal her Digivice. Between 2006 and 2010, Sora dedicated herself to the art of Ikebana. Etymologies ; Sora Takenouchi (武之内 空) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and related materials. Officially romanized in the Digimon Adventure: Official Encyclopedia II. Also used in multiple dubs, including the American English. * Ja: Takenochi (武之内?). Japanese surname that means "within the warrior". * Ja: Sora (空?). Japanese name that means "sky", likely a reference to Biyomon. Along with Mimi, it may also be a pun on "soramimi" (空耳? lit. "mishear"). Story Digimon Adventure Sora is the daughter of Haruhiko and Toshiko Takenouchi. Much like the other DigiDestined, she lived in Highton View Terrace and she witnessed the battle between Red Greymon and Parrotmon. Digimon Adventure This event caused among the new Digidestined. The Ultimate Clash The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, which resulted the Takenouchis moved away from the area. In 1999, Sora attends Odaiba Elementary School in the fifth grade, and plays in a soccer team with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. During a game, when Tai disputes the ball with one of the opponent players, Sora asks him to pass the ball, and when the boy is knocked by another player, Sora makes the goal. She would later play in a all-girl's team. Her mother wants her to leave soccer to learn the art of flower arranging. At some point she injured her leg in a game, and Toshiko forbid her from playing soccer. Sora tried to go to her team's game, but they had already lost by the time she arrived. On August 1, 1999, Sora is at a summer camp with Tai, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. She gets surprised when it starts snowing, and takes refuge in a small cabin with the others. When it stops snowing, they get out and see an aurora that's followed by seven small meteorites. From the place where the meteorites fell, the Digivices start floating from the ground, and when they touch it, they are taken to the Digital World. At File Island's Tropical Jungle, after meeting Yokomon, she tells Tai and Izzy, who are hiding from a Kuwagamon inside an holographic tree, when it's safe to get out. After the group sans Mimi reunites, the DigiDestined and their Digimon introduce theselves. Sora notices someone is missing, and they hear Mimi screaming and find her and Tanemon running from Kuwagamon. When running from the Insect, they reach a dead end, but Kuwagamon reaches them before they can search for another path. The Digimon then start to fight Kuwagamon. As Sora worries for Yokomon, Kuwagamon rises again, and the Digimon go back to fight, and as the children call for them, they digivolve to their Rookie forms, and manage to fight with the Insect on even terms. After they seem to have won, everyone celebrates. Kuwagamon then stands up again and tries to attack Tai and Agumon, Sora warns the boy, and they evade. However, Kuwagamon's pincers hit the ground, and the edge of the cliff, with everyone on it, breaks and begins to fall. And so it begins... Biyomon tries to stop Sora's fall by flying with her, but is unable to carry her weight. They are rescued by Gomamon's "Marching Fishes". As Kuwagamon falls in the water, taking a large part of the rocky edge with it, it produces a large wave that drags at a high speed. Arriving at a shore, the Digimon explain the kids about Digivolution, and that they couldn't have digivolved without their energies. As the group thinks about what to do next, Sora suggests going back to where they started, but Mimi complains about there being more monsters. ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' The Birth of Greymon When she is transported to the Digital World, Sora acts like the motherly figure of the group, taking care of the younger members (mostly T.K. and Mimi) and mediating between Tai and Matt's bickering. Initially, she's not sure what to think of Biyomon's eager and clingy attitude, but she soon grows to care for her new partner. When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, Sora and Biyomon land in a remote location, and when Sora tries to fish, she catches Joe and Gomamon. Seeing he feels down, she decides to boost his spirits by letting him lead. When they arrive at Overdell Cemetary, they are captured by Bakemon who want to eat them. When the Bakemon fuse into one giant Bakemon and threaten to defeat Ikkakumon and Birdramon, Joe remembers a chant he learned to give himself luck during exams, and Sora beats on her hat like a drum to give him a beat while he uses it to depower the Bakemon. After all the DigiDestined find their Crests, Sora's Crest of Love is the last one left. A mysterious person offers to help the DigiDestined find it, but it turns out to be Datamon, who kidnaps Sora and Biyomon. The Prisoner of the Pyramid While Datamon does, indeed, have Sora's Crest, he does not intend on giving it to her; instead, he creates a data copy of Sora, intending to use it to power up her Digivice and Crest and force Birdramon to Digivolve to settle a score with Etemon. Fortunately, Tai appears to save her at the last minute. After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Sora is the first to leave the DigiDestined, hoping to find Tai. She soon meets DemiDevimon, who tells her of the Crests' traits, and tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no concept of love. Sora's Crest of Love Though she is hurt by these words, she continues to help her friends from the shadows without them knowing. She warns Agumon about poisonous mushrooms that DemiDevimon tries to feed to Tai and T.K., prevents DemiDevimon from causing an accident which would cause trouble to Matt and Joe, and comforts Mimi when she has second thoughts about sending Tai, Joe and Palmon to the dungeon. Eventually, the DigiDestined reunite with Sora, and Tai, Matt and T.K. comfort her. When Myotismon attacks them head on, Biyomon, who is injured, attempts to fight, but Sora is reluctant to let her. When Biyomon demands to be let free to help, Sora understands that her mother's actions were because of her love - just as her mother wished for her to not be hurt while playing soccer, Sora wishes for Biyomon to not be hurt either. Upon making the decision to let go and let Biyomon fight, her Crest shines and allows Biyomon to digivolve to Garudamon. Soon, the DigiDestined return to the Real World with their Digimon, hoping to find the eighth DigiDestined before Myotismon and his army get to them. However, on August 3, Myotismon sends his Bakemon to capture everyone in Odaiba, including Sora while she's at soccer practice. While they are held at the Tokyo Big Site convention center, Sora and Mimi reunite, and with the help of Tai and Mimi's parents, they manage to escape. Sora and Birdramon manage to leave, though everyone else is returned to the convention center, including Sora's mother. Flower Power When VenomMyotismon is destroyed and the DigiDestined leave for the Digital World again, Sora's mother comes to wish her good luck and tell her she loves her. During the fight against the Dark Masters, Sora is consistently supportive of the others, even when the team splits up. Ultimately, however, she cannot handle the pressure, and falls into a pit of darkness while her and T.K. are looking for Matt. However, Matt and Joe arrive, and Matt uses his own experience with falling into darkness to pull her out with Joe's help. On March 4, 2000, Sora is angry at Tai after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Izzy tries to call her to help fight against Diaboromon, but she refuses to answer the phone once she realizes it's Tai's phone number calling. After Diaboromon is destroyed, Tai's apology email finally comes through, and Sora accepts his apology, even wearing her new hairclip. In May 2000, Sora arrives in the Digital World and gives up her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Fusion Confusion Sora's relationship with her mother improves drastically, and she begins to learn the art of flower arranging from her. She also begins to play tennis, with her mother's coaching. Original Story: 2½ Year Break Eventually, she even joins the tennis club, switching over from soccer. In 2002, when a group of new DigiDestined is chosen, Sora helps mentor them along with the other veteran DigiDestined. She becomes close with Yolei Inoue, who inherited the trait of Love, and encourages her whenever they team up. The Digiteam Complete The Good, The Bad and the Digi In summer, Sora is kidnapped into another dimension and regresses in age thanks to Wendigomon. The new DigiDestined reverse this. By December 24, Sora has developed romantic feelings for Matt. With Biyomon and Tai's encouragement, she confesses her love to Matt with an offering of homemade cookies, and they begin dating. A Very Digi-Christmas On Christmas Day, the DigiDestined are empowered by the Harmonious One Azulongmon so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Dramon Power Sora, Yolei and their Digimon are sent to Russia, but they have no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian DigiDestined. Yolei's attempts at charades eventually succeed when she uses the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3 Sora later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. When the world is engulfed by MaloMyotismon's darkness, she goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. She and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. On March 2003, Sora is busy with her tennis club in another town, but makes an effort to get back to Odaiba. She shows up at the end and unites with Tai and Matt after Imperialdramon Dragon Mode shows up. ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous fashion designer specializing in traditional Japanese kimonos, and works along with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She has married Matt, and the two are parents of a daughter with a Yokomon and a son with a Tsunomon. Her daughter has Matt's hair color and original hairstyle, while her son has her hair color.9 Manhua ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' PSP game ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' When Piedmon is revived by Apocalymon, Sora refuses to give up and tells Tai that she and Biyomon will fight him, which causes Biyomon to warp digivolve to Hououmon. ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' Novel ''This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' Category:2000s Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Digimon Category:Damsel Category:Heroine Category:Heroines